The Vocaloid's Band
by AnimeHikari26
Summary: Kaito disuruh ibunya untuk mengikuti ekskul di sekolahnya, tapi Kaito tidak begitu berminat dengan semua ekskul disana. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide yaitu membuat klub sendiri. Namun ada satu hal yang menghalanginya. Apakah Kaito akan terus berusaha? Atau justru mengurungkan niatnya?


**Halo minnasan~! \^.^/ Kenalkan aku Hikari! (Kalau nama asli sih Atris Monika Diana, tapi tolong panggil aku Hikari :(). Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku buat. Sebenarnya sih Hikari sudah sering buat cerita dari tokoh anime, tapi berhubung Hikari gak punya wifi + kuota, gak jadi dimasukin fanfic deh T.T . Kenapa aku buat fanficnya Vocaloid? Baru-baru ini aku sudah tergila-gila dengan karakter Vocaloid, sungguh MOEEEEE! . (Readers: "Yaelah orang lain udah suka Vocaloid dari dulu, ini baru suka sekarang. Author kudet sih.." Author: "JLEBB!") Yahh emang sih aku orangnya ketinggalan si jaman *eh. Tapi aku udah tau Vocaloid dari dulu kok, cuman baru suka sekarang XD.**

 **Oke cukup basa-basinya! Mending kita baca fanficnya yuukk! Oh ya sebelumnya maaf di fanfic ini chara cewek yang muncul cuma Kaiko sama Luka doang, sisanya cowok semua XD . Eits tapi jangan sedih, aku bakal buat fanfic kelanjutan fanfic ini dan ada banyak char ceweknya (insya allah). Yang tidak suka silahkan pencet tombol 'back' di hape kalian.**

 **Happy Readings~! .**

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru pendek tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan tidak semangat. Laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ nya menyadari lalu melepaskan _earphone_ tersebut dan mulai bicara.

"Hei Kaito, kau kenapa sih? Bukannya kita berdua sudah memasuki kehidupan baru kita sebagai anak kelas 2, tapi kenapa kau masih murung? Harusnya kan kau senang karena gak jadi tinggal kelas." Ejek Yuuma dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya. Orang yang ditanyai Yuuma pun melirik sejenak. Yah, dia adalah Kaito Shion, yang baru saja menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Dan temannya bernama Yuuma Tsubaki. Mereka sudah sekelas dari kelas 1 SMA.

"Apa maksudmu gak jadi tinggal kelas? Dengar ya! Aku sadar kalau aku bodoh, tapi aku masih punya usaha buat jadi yang terbaik. Kau tahu?!" balas Kaito sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuma.

"Wow, _slow men_! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Hah~ aku sedang bingung." Kaito bersender di tangan kirinya sambil mendesah kecil.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Yahh ceritanya..." Kaito memulai ceritanya.

Flashback On

Seperti biasa, Kaito menjalani aktifitas paginya dengan pergi ke kamar mandi, gosok gigi, memakai seragam, dan sarapan. Ia sangat bersemangat pagi itu, karena hari ini dia sudah memasuki kelas 2 SMA. Yang membuatnya semangat adalah penyambutan siswa baru kelas 1 dimana ia bisa melihat seperti apa adik-adik kelasnya nanti. (Author: mungkin biar bisa dikecengin kaliii *digampar Kaito). Kaito lalu sarapan bersama ibunya, Kaiko, dan kakak laki-lakinya Akaito Shion. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kemana ayahnya Kaito? Disini dikatakan kalau ayahnya Kaito sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, jadi ibunya lah yang bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka, sedangkan Akaito sekarang kuliah di Yamaha University yang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya (Author: hiks! Kasian Kaito..T_T Readers: Author lebay -_-). Mereka menyadari Kaito sedang bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Kaito? Hari ini kamu semangat sekali.." tanya Kaiko.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat adik-adik kelasku yang baru." Seru Kaito sambil melahap sarapannya itu.

"Percuma saja kau punya adik kelas, mereka tidak akan suka padamu. Apalagi kalau tujuannya mau ngecengin mereka, tak ada yang mau denganmu!" hina Akaito dengan tatapannya yang menjijikan.

"Diam kau, ani! Daripada kau, sudah lulus masih saja jomblo. Pasti para gadis membencimu karena sikap mesummu itu!" balas Kaito dengan tatapan _death glare_ nya.

Empat siku muncul di sisi kepala Akaito lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya."Apa kau bilang?! Kau berani melawan kakakmu ini, hah?!"

"Kenapa harus takut padamu?"

"Kalian berdua sudah hentikan! Kalian berdua ini sudah besar tapi sikap kalian masih seperti anak kecil." teriak Kaiko yang membuat Kaito dan Akaito merinding dibuatnya.

"Ma-maaf, bu." Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

"Oh ya, Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, kamu ikut ekskul apa disana?" tanya Kaiko sambil membereskan piringnya yang sudah ia pakai.

Kaito yang menyadari hal tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya. "Eh ekskul? Aku gak ikut ekskul apa-apa, bu."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Habisnya aku tak tertarik sih. Aku lebih suka bermain _playstation_ di rumah daripada ikut ekskul."

"Pikiranmu cuma game saja! Pantas nilaimu selalu dibawah rata-rata!"

"Eh tapi kalau ada ulangan aku tetap belajar kok, bu. Lagipula aku main gamenya gak tiap hari."

"Untung saja kamu naik kelas, kalau tidak ibu pasti akan membakar _playstation_ nya."

Kaito terkejut dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Eh?! Ja-jangan dong, bu! Aku kan sudah susah payah menabung demi membelinya."

"Kalau begitu jangan habiskan waktumu dengan sia-sia, apalagi dengan bermain game! Mulai hari ini kamu harus ikut ekskul di sekolah."

"Heh?! Kenapa? Aku tak begitu berminat dengan semua ekskul di sekolahku."

"Ibu tak peduli. Kamu itu cuma bisa membuang-buang waktumu dengan hal yang tidak berguna. Setidaknya kamu harus jadi anak yang aktif dan slalu mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah."

"Tapi bu, bukannya ikut belajar saja sudah cukup? Kenapa harus ikut ekskul sih? Akaito-nii saja tidak ikut ekskul waktu masih sekolah, kenapa aku harus?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lagipula dulu Akaito selalu ranking 1 di sekolahnya, jadi tak masalah tidak ikut ekskul juga. Kalau kamu tetap tidak mau ikut, ibu benar-benar akan membuang semua peralatan game mu itu."

"Ja-jangan, bu! Iya, iya, aku akan ikut ekskul mulai sekarang." Semangat Kaito menurun, tapi ibunya tidak peduli.

"Rasain tuh!" Akaito hanya cekikikan, sedangkan Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. 'Akan kubalas kau nanti' batin Kaito.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _ittekimasu_!" Kaito mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi menuju pintu depan.

Flashback Off

"Oh gitu toh?"

"Iya." Kaito menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat, apalagi soal ekskul. Oh ya, Kaito bersekolah di Crypton Academy High School yang bertempat di prefektur Tokyo. Cukup megah memang sekolahnya, tertutama sekolah itu merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di Tokyo karena beberapa alumni yang berasal dari sekolah itu menjadi orang yang sangat sukses bahkan dapat memajukan negara Jepang. Tapi bukan sekolahlah yang menjamin kesuksesan seseorang, asalkan usaha dan perjuangannya keras ia pasti bisa meraih kesuksesan itu (Author: yaelahh jadi bijak gini ya? XD). Kembali ke cerita. Beberapa ekskul disana antara lain: klub basket, klub sepak bola, karate, judo, klub seni, klub sastra, dan paduan suara. Semua klub disana pernah mendapatkan penghargaan dan kejuaraan, tapi semua itu masih belum membuat Kaito tertarik.

"Jadi aku harus gimana nih? Kalau aku gak ikut, ibuku pasti akan membakar _playstation_ ku itu!" Kaito mengguncang-guncangkan badan Yuuma, sampai Yuuma benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

"Yah ,masa kamu tidak tertarik ama klub satupun sih? Emang apa yang paling kau sukai?" Yuuma berusaha melepaskan guncangannya itu, setelah terlepas akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Hmm yang paling aku suka ya? Mungkin aku suka main game. Oh ya, aku juga sangat suka es krim! Kalau saja ada klub penggemar es krim disini, kupikir aku pasti bakal masuk klub itu.

Yuuma sweatdrop di tempat. "Mana ada klub seperti itu di sekolah, lagian hal yang paling kau sukai itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub. Emang gak ada yang lain selain main game dan makan es krim?"

Kaito mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya tanda berpikir "Hmm apa ya? Kalau Yuuma sendiri, kau juga tidak ikut ekskul apapun bukan?"

"Habis disini tak ada klub musik. Aku kan suka bermain musik, apalagi gitar atau bass."

"Nah itu dia!"

"Eh?"

"Daripada pusing kita mikirin mau masuk ekskul apa nanti, mending kita buat klub kita sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Wah ide bagus tuh! Apa namanya?"

"Klub penggemar game dan es krim!" Kaito mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat.

Yuuma terdiam lalu kembali sweatdrop. "Yaelah Kaito, mana ada yang mau gabung kalau klubnya seperti itu."

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Kan anggotanya kita berdua."

"Ogah! Oh iya, Kaito, kita buat sebuah band saja. Gimana?

"Band?"

"Iya! Mungkin kalau di nama klub disebutnya klub Light Music."

"Wah bagus juga tuh! Tapi, kita ngapain aja di klub itu?"

"Ya ampun Kaito, masa tak tahu sih? Tentu saja, bermain musik atau membuat lagu. Seperti aktifitas band pada umumnya."

Kaito hanya ber'oh' ria, sedangkan Yuuma sendiri memberikan _earphone_ nya pada Kaito.

"Kemarin aku baru membuat sebuah lagu yang kuiringi dengan gitar. Coba dengar."

Kaito mengambil _earphone_ itu lalu menancapkannya pada kedua telinganya. Ia langsung memencet tombol 'play' dan terdengarlah sebuah lagu yang sedikit _slow_ tapi terasa enak didengar. Setelah lagu itu selesai, Kaito menatap Yuuma dengan takjub.

"Wow Yuuma, kau buat sendiri lagu ini?"

Yuuma mengangguk.

"Ini bagus sekali, sangat cocok kalau dibawakan dalam sebuah band."

"Benar kan apa kataku? Nah jadi gimana? Kamu niat buat band kagak?"

Kaito mulai menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya. Tentu saja ia juga suka hal-hal yang berbau musik, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya rada mengganjal.

"Hmm masalahnya aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik, gimana dong?"

Yuuma terbelalak 'Benar juga, ya.' Batinnya, tapi ia menemukan ide yang bagus.

"Tak apa. Kalau tak bisa, kau jadi vokalisnya saja."

"Eh? Aku? Jadi vokalis? Hey Yuuma, kau tahu suaraku itu berat jadi rasanya tidak cocok kalau aku dijadikan vokalis."

"Kita belum tahu kalau belum dicoba, bukankah begitu?"

"I-iya memang.. eh tunggu! Kau juga bisa nyanyi kan? Kau saja yang jadi vokalis."

"Kalau aku jadi vokalis, kau jadi apa?"

"Aku jadi tukang kecrek saja."

PLETAK!

Yuuma berhasil menjitak Kaito dengan dinginnya. Kaito yang polos (?) pun hanya bisa merintih.

"Aduhh.. woi sakit tahu!" Kaito mengusap kepalanya yang rada benjol gara-gara jitakan keras Yuuma.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kita ini mau buat band, bukannya mau jadi pengemis jalanan!"

"Emang apa salahnya jadi tukang kecrek? Daripada aku main musik tapi hancur total mending jadi tukang kecrek."

Yuuma hanya bisa bersabar kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa (?) dan mengusap dadanya agar emosinya tidak meledak-ledak, "Terserah kau saja! Jadi bagaimana mau tidak? Kalau kamu tidak mau jadi vokalis ya sudah jangan ikut, toh aku tak peduli kalau nanti ibumu itu akan membakar semua peralatan game mu."

"Wo-woi jangan dong! Iya iya aku ikut dan aku akan jadi vokalis." Kaito hanya pasrah sedangkan Yuuma mengembangkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita ke Kiyo-sensei buat mengajukan pembuatan klub baru kita."

"Oke!"

 _~skip sepulang sekolah_

Kaito dan Yuuma sudah berada di ruang guru yang terlihat cukup besar. Mereka lalu memberikan sebuah proposal (yang sudah mereka buat pas waktu istirahat) untuk mengajukan pembuatan klub mereka itu pada Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru melihat semua isi proposal tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian yakin ingin membuat klub ini?"

Kaito dan Yuuma mengangguk, sementara Kiyoteru membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, klub kalian ini masih belum memenuhi persyaratan. Klub itu akan resmi didirikan jika anggotanya sudah berjumlah lima orang atau lebih. Disini anggotanya cuma ada dua orang, jadi kalian harus mencari tiga orang lagi untuk mendirikan klub ini."

"Tiga orang, ya?" Yuuma sedikit putus asa, tapi hal itu disadari oleh Kaito dan Kaito menepuk pundak temannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, sensei. Kami akan berusaha mencari tiga orang lagi untuk bergabung dengan klub kami. Hari ini pun kami akan berusaha. Tapi kalau klub kami sudah lima orang, apakah sensei akan mengizinkannya?" jelas Kaito.

"Tentu saja." Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kalian berhasil, aku akan mengajukannya pada pihak sekolah untuk segera memfasilitasi klub kalian. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Kaito dan Yuuma saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sensei kami permisi." Kaito dan Yuuma menundukkan kepala mereka dan segera meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Tiga orang ya? Memangnya kau yakin kita bisa dengan cepat mendapatkannya hari ini?" Yuuma memandang bingung temannya itu, tapi Kaito tetap tersenyum.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita belum tahu kalau belum dicoba, kan? Lagipula kalau kita berusaha pasti akan ada hasilnya."

"Eum iya juga. Tumben otakmu encer hari ini."

Kaito mulai memandangi Yuuma dengan tatapan _death glare_ nya. "Kau meledekku?"

"Ti-tidak, aku cuma bercanda. Oh ya, gimana kalau perekrutan anggotanya kita mulai besok saja?"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Tidak semudah itu kita dapat anggota, kita butuh beberapa media untuk promosi. Kalau berhasil, kita langsung mengajukannya pada ketua OSIS."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan dia yang akan menentukan ruang klub kita nanti, kalau tidak buat apa kita punya klub tapi tidak ada tempat untuk latihan?"

"Benar juga ya."

"Jadi mau pulang sekarang tidak? Aku harus buru-buru nih, ada yang harus kuselesaikan di rumah."

"Kalau aku pulang cepat, nanti ibuku mengira aku tidak ikut ekskul. Jadi hari ini aku akan pulang sore."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya!" Yuuma berlari mendahului Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara Kaito sendiri membalas lambaiannya dan berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah.

'Daripada aku bosan menunggu di kelas, mending aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Ya, hitung-hitung memikirkan rencana promosi nanti.' Batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti melangkah. Dia mendengar sebuah alunan musik piano yang diiringi sebuah gitar dari arah ruang musik. Kaito yang penasaran pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang musik.

BRAAK!

Setelah ia membuka pintu, terlihat dua sosok bocah (?) yang terlihat tersentak ketika pintu dibuka tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblonde dengan kuciran ponytail pendek di belakang dan matanya berwarna biru sedang memegang gitar, lalu yang satunya seorang anak laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan antena rambut berbentuk 'P' dan matanya yang sebelah biru sebelah hijau sedang memainkan piano. Permainan mereka terhenti setelah Kaito menggeser pintu itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Pe-permisi? Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak –yang diketahui namanya Piko Utatane- dengan tatapan bingung plus kagetnya. Temannya yang berambut kuning –Len Kagamine- juga tak kalah bingungnya.

"Ja-jadi kalian yang memainkan musik tadi?"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak lalu kembali lagi pandangannya pada Kaito dan mengangguk.

"Kumohon! Jadilah anggota kami!" Kaito menepukkan kedua tangannya tanda memohon dan menunduk kepada mereka berdua.

"Hah?!" Mereka berdua hanya terkejut mendengar permintaan Kaito tadi. Mereka sedang enak-enaknya bermain musik malah datang seorang kakak kelas yang datang ke ruang musik tanpa permisi lalu meminta mereka bergabung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kakak kelas? Yap, mereka berdua dari kelas 1-B plus mereka baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak SMP jadi mereka sudah akrab.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Bergabung? Bergabung apa?" tanya Len sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia benar-benar bingung.

"Eh? Ma-maaf sebelumnya aku tidak menjelaskannya pada kalian. Kami baru saja membuat klub Light Music tapi baru dua anggota, dan sekarang kami membutuhkan tiga orang lagi agar klub kami resmi didirikan. Karena kulihat kalian pandai bermain alat musik, jadi kupikir kalian harus bergabung dengan klub kami. Kumohon!" jelas Kaito panjang lebar kali tinggi (?) dan membuat kedua orang itu hanya memandang heran.

"Klub Light Music? Aku baru dengar." Kata Piko, dan Len pun mengangguk.

"Kami baru saja membuat klub itu tadi siang, tapi belum resmi. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku dari kelas 2-C." Kaito membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ahh namaku Piko Utatane, dan ini teman sekelasku Len Kagamine. Kami dari kelas 1-B."

"Jadi apa itu klub Light Music?" Len mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijelaskan Kaito.

"Hmm, klub Light Music itu seperti sebuah band. Kalau ingin lebih tahu, bergabunglah dan kalian bisa bertanya pada temanku Yuuma. Dialah yang mengusulkan klub ini."

"Band ya? Kelihatannya menarik, boleh aku ikut bergabung?" seru Piko sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian belum memilih ekskul satupun kan? Aku mengharapkan kalian dan aku yakin kita pasti akan jadi terkenal." Jelas Kaito dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Len? Kita bisa bermain musik di klub Light Music dan kita akan jadi terkenal."

"Maaf maaf saja, tapi aku tidak berminat." Len bangkit dari bangkunya dan meletakkan gitar tadi ke tempatnya.

"Eh?!" teriak Kaito dan Piko bersamaan. "Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa? Yah, aku hanya tidak tertarik saja. Lagipula aku tak berniat menjadikan diriku ini terkenal." Balas Len kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Piko dan berniat keluar dari ruang musik, tapi hal itu dicegah Kaito.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Len! Bukannya aku memaksa tapi kau punya bakat. Sayang rasanya kalau bakatmu itu jarang kau gunakan dengan baik. Aku yakin dengan masuk klubku, kau bisa bermain gitar sepuasmu."

"Dengar ya, senpai! Sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Dan jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak masuk klubmu bukan berarti aku takkan bisa main gitar lagi bukan?" tegas Len sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Aku permisi pulang, senpai! Piko!"

Kaito dan Piko hanya terdiam. "Ka-kalau begitu Kaito-senpai, aku permisi." Piko langsung berusaha menyusul Len, tapi terhenti setelah Kaito memanggilnya.

"Tunggu! Kau masih mau gabung, kan?"

"Tentu saja, senpai. Aku ikut. Lalu aku juga akan membujuk Len supaya dia ikut bergabung."

"Terima kasih banyak, Piko."

Piko mengangguk. "Permisi." Piko pergi berlari meninggalkan Kaito.

'Bagus. Akhirnya aku sudah dapat dua, meskipun yang satunya lagi belum yakin. Tinggal satu orang lagi ya? Gampang lah!' batin Kaito lalu segera pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

 _~Malam hari di kediaman Kaito_

Kaito langsung menutup laptopnya yang sudah ia pakai untuk bermain game. Syukurlah, ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan Akaito entah sekarang dia pergi kemana, jadi dia bebas di rumah tanpa ancaman apapun. Kemudian dia mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menghubungi Yuuma.

TRUUUUUUUTTT

"Halo, Yuuma! Aku punya kabar baik buatmu."

 _"Kabar apa?"_

"Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya~" canda Kaito.

GUBRAK! (Eh kok malah promosi iklan yah? XD)

 _"Serius woi! Kabar apa?"_

"Hehe, aku baru dapat anggota baru, lho!"

 _"Beneran tuh? Dapet berapa? Semua harganya berapa?"_

"Woi, kita dapet anggota bukan dapet barang jualan! Yaa cuma satu sih, namanya Piko Utatane. Dia bisa bermain piano, dan dia punya teman namanya Len Kagamine yang jago main gitar. Tapi dia malah nolak."

 _"Eh? Kenapa?"_

"Katanya tak tertarik, padahal permainan gitarnya sangat bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus darimu."

 _"Kau meledekku?! Daripada kau tak bisa apa-apa!"_

"Hei, rekorku adalah bisa menghabiskan 30 cup es krim dalam 1 menit. Kau tahu?" ucap Kaito dengan bangganya.

 _"Terserah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Len Kagamine, aku punya rencana biar dia bisa gabung dengan kita!"_

"Benarkah? Apa rencananya?"

 _"Tunggu saja besok, nanti aku beritahu."_

 _~Besoknya di sekolah_

Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Len Kagamine baru saja sampai di sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Dia pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki sebuah kereta, karena antara rumahnya dan sekolahnya cukup jauh. Awalnya dia disuruh untuk diantarkan supirnya, tapi ia menolak. Saat dia mulai membuka loker sepatunya, dia melihat disana ada secarik kertas yang terselip di sepasang sepatu khususnya.

 **Hai Len. Pagi ini sebelum pergi ke kelas bisakah kau pergi ke ruang musik dulu? Aku ingin kita bermain alat musik lagi dan juga ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku tunggu ya! Pokoknya kau harus datang sekarang!**

 **-Piko-**

'Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Tumben, memang ada apa? Kuharap bukan karena masalah kemarin.' Batin Len yang kemudian segera mengganti sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah ruang musik.

SRAAK!

Setelah ia menggeser pintunya, ia melihat ada Piko yang sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang kakak kelas berwarna rambut merah dan biru. Yap, dia adalah Kaito dan Yuuma.

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Len dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Yo! Namamu Len Kagamine kan? Bergabunglah dengan kami disini." Seru Yuuma sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah Piko.

Len sungguh tidak berniat kesana, tapi setelah melihat wajah Piko yang menunjukan ekspresi memohon hanya bisa membuat Len pasrah. Dia mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan disambut dengan senyuman mereka bertiga.

"Kau yang menyuruh mereka kesini Piko?"

"Mereka yang memintaku kesini, dan mereka juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu juga."

"Kenapa kau turuti permintaan mereka?"

"Jangan bilang begitu dong, Len. Kami datang kesini hanya ingin bicara baik-baik kok. Mending kau duduk dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Jelas Kaito. Len cuma bisa pasrah dan menurutinya. Dia duduk di sebelah Piko dan menatap Kaito dan Yuuma dengan tajam.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Yuuma Tsubaki. Aku sekelas dengan Kaito dan termasuk anggota Light Music. Salam kenal." Kata Yuuma dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kalau kalian masih membicarakan klub Light Music, percuma saja. Aku tetap tak akan ikut."

"Jangan bilang begitu, kami sungguh kekurangan anggota kali ini. Kami membutuhkanmu dan Piko."

"Kenapa? Masih banyak siswa di luar sana yang mungkin ingin masuk klub ini, kenapa harus aku yang dipaksa?"

"Ya memang, tapi setidaknya kami membutuhkan bakatmu dalam band kami."

"Pokoknya aku tetap tak akan ikut."

"Apa alasannya kau tidak mau ikut bergabung? Jangan bilang ini karena urusan pribadi."

"Alasan pribadi apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan seperti 'Aku harus berhenti bermain gitar agar fokus pada tujuanku', atau yang lainnya.."

'Tunggu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu alasanku itu?!' batin Len. Yah memang benar, Len termasuk keluarga kaya dan memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan karena itulah Len disekolahkan ayahnya di Crypton Academy High School ini agar dia bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, meskipun Len tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai musik, Len. Tapi kau tidak perlu meninggalkan hal yang kau sukai hanya karena urusan keluarga."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu semua hal tentang diriku pada orang lain termasuk Piko, tapi bagaimana kau..."

Yuuma mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Haha kau tidak sadar ya? Kita sama-sama satu SMP dulu bukan? Cuman aku satu tingkat diatas kalian."

Kaito, Piko, dan Len terkejut. Piko dan Len tidak tahu kalau Yuuma satu SMP dengan mereka. Kaito sendiri juga terkejut karena dia baru tahu kalau SMPnya Yuuma berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan Len dan Piko.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, senpai. Biasanya kan di SMP meskipun beda tingkatan dan belum kenalpun, kita mungkin pernah ketemu sekali atau dua kali bukan?" tanya Piko dengan ekspresi yang sangat bingung.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak pernah bertemu denganku, karena aku sering melihat kalian secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

'Sembunyi-sembunyi? Emangnya landak sembunyi-sembunyi?' batin Len sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku sering melihatmu bermain gitar setiap sepulang sekolah, dan kau juga sering bernyany-nyanyi dengan gitarmu sambil berteduh di bawah pohon dekat halaman sekolah SMP."

"Kau _stalker_ ya? Jangan coba-coba mengikutiku!" seru Len.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kok. Aku memang melihatmu tanpa sengaja. Oh ya soal urusan keluargamu aku cuma menebak-nebak saja jadi aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu ternyata benar."

"..." Len hanya terpaku dan terdiam mendengar semua yang Yuuma katakan, seakan-akan dia mengetahui segala hal yang berkaitan erat dengan dirinya.

"Musik tak akan menghancurkan tujuanmu, kok. Justru musik akan menuntunmu menuju tujuanmu yang sebenarnya. Jadi, mau bergabung?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Begini saja, sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke kafe. Aku yang traktir deh."

"Serius Yuuma?" seru Kaito tak percaya.

"Iya aku serius. Kau juga, Len. Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, kau bisa makan sepuasnya disana."

"Beneran, ya?"

"Iya beneran!"

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"HORE!" Mereka –kecuali Len- bersorak ria mendengar perkataan Len.

 _~skip sepulang sekolah_

Mereka semua sedang berada di dalam kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Yuuma tercengo melihat Len dan Kaito yang sudah memakan makanan pesanan mereka lebih dari 10 porsi, sedangkan Piko hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Bang! Aku pesan _banana split_ dan _banana juice_ satu lagi, dong!"

"Mas, aku pesan _ice cream parfait_ nya satu lagi, ya!"

'E buset, mereka kalau ditraktir rakus amat! Gimana nasib gue nih?' batin Yuuma lalu melihat isi dompetnya dan mengeluarkan arus (?) air mata.

"Nah Len sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah puas sekarang?" kata Yuuma sambil memasukan dompetnya ke celananya.

"Eum! Tentu aku sangat puas!" seru Len masih mengunyah pisangnya.

"Nah jadi kau niat gabung kan?"

"Eum! Kalau begini terus tiap hari, aku niat bergabung!"

"Baguslah, kalau kau sudah puas BERHENTILAH PESAN MAKANAN LAGI! DAN KAU JUGA, KAITO! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU DITRAKTIR KAU BISA MAKAN ES KRIM BANYAK!" teriak Yuuma 8 oktaf (?) yang membuat seluruh pelanggan di kafe itu tercengo melihat tingkahnya.

"Woi Yuuma, kau diliatin tuh!" kata Kaito sweatdrop masih dengan melahap es krimnya.

"BIARIN! INI JUGA SALAHMU!"

"Yu-Yuuma-senpai, kau bisa menggunakan uangku kok kalau tidak cukup."

"Ta-tak apa, Piko. Lagipula uangku masih ada, kok."

Setelah mereka selesai makan Yuuma langsung membayar semua makanannya dengan SEMUA UANG YANG ADA DI DOMPETNYA. Lalu mereka pergi keluar kafe.

"Ahh~ kenyangnya~" seru Len sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Aku juga!" seru Kaito sambil melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uangku~" bisik Yuuma dan Piko pun langsung mengusap-usap punggung Yuuma.

"Sabar ya, senpai. Yang penting Len bisa bergabung dengan kita kan?"

'Oh iya ya. Biarlah semua uangku habis, yang penting klub Light Music nya bisa dia wujudkan.' Batin Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi. Siapa ya kira-kira?" seru Kaito lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke kepalanya.

"Kita ajukan dulu klub kita ke pihak OSIS, setelah itu baru kita cari satu orang lagi." Kata Yuuma.

"Eh bukannya kata Kiyo-sensei klub kita akan resmi kalau anggotanya sudah lima orang? Kita cuma punya empat anggota, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenang saja, percayalah padaku. Kalau belum lima orang kita bisa mengusahakannya pada pihak OSIS, lagipula kalau cuma satu orang aku sudah punya target."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Kaito hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, sementara Yuuma mengeluarkan _smile devil_ nya. Tentu saja dia punya rencana dan dia tahu siapakah target selanjutnya. 'Karena Kaito sudah mendapatkan dua, sekarang tinggal aku yang bertindak. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuatmu bergabung!' batin Yuuma.

 _~malam di kediaman Kaito._

Kaito baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. Kemudian ia hendak pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

" _Ittadakimasu~_ " mereka (Kaito, Akaito, dan Kaiko) mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan ekskulmu, Kaito." Ibunya mulai berbicara.

"Eum? Seru bu!"

"Emang kamu ikut ekskul apa?"

"Aku ikut klub Light Music."

"Hah? Klub Light Music? Apa itu klub baru? Setahuku saat aku masih sekolah disana tidak ada klub yang namanya seperti itu.." kata Akaito yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito dengan heran.

"Iya, itu klub yang baru aku buat dengan Yuuma. Tapi masih belum resmi sih."

"Light Music, bukannya itu tentang band ya?"

"Memang."

"Terus disitu kau jadi apa?"

"Aku jadi vokalisnya."

BYURRRRR

Akaito tidak sengaja menyembur minumannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito tadi. Kaito dan Kaiko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"HAHAHAHAHA, bagaimana bisa kau jadi vokalis? Suaramu saja begitu, nyanyi saja belum pernah, bagaimana mungkin? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas bukan aku yang mau tapi Yuuma yang minta." Kaito mulai merasa jengkel dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Wah, anak ibu hebat! Jadi vokalis itu adalah hal yang luar biasa karena paling menonjol. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata kakakmu, tetap semangat dan jadilah terkenal ya!" seru Kaiko dengan penuh semangat. Dia mungkin sangat antusias dan tidak sabar anaknya bakal jadi sorotan.

"Iya bu, terima kasih." Kata Kaito tersenyum lembut lalu menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah habis, ia membereskan piringnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

"Aku tak mengerti rencana Yuuma apa tadi.. ah sudahlah, aku sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Tunggu besok saja." Ia pun tak sadar langsung terlelap di kasurnya.

 _~Keesokan harinya disaat sepulang sekolah_

Kaito, Yuuma, Len, dan Piko terdiam sambil melihat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' dengan huruf kanji yang terpampang di dekat pintu.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Permisi!"

 _"Masuk!"_

Mereka berempat mendengar suara itu dari balik pintu dan segera membukakan pintunya. Terlihat disana ada seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna ungu yang terurai panjang dan diikat _ponytail_ belakang dengan mata berwarna biru. Dia adalah Gakupo Kamui, anak dari kelas 3-A sekaligus ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi, dihadapannya sudah banyak lembaran kertas yang menumpuk.

"A-ano.. kami ada sebuah permintaan." Kata Kaito.

"Permintaan?"

Mereja berempat mengangguk dan Kaito langsung menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Gakupo. Gakupo menerimanya dan melihat semua isi lembaran kertas itu, lalu ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berempat.

"Kalian sudah mengajukan ini pada sensei?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu apa sensei mengizinkannya."

"Sensei mengizinkannya kalau semuanya sudah lima anggota."

"Lima anggota? Tapi ini baru empat anggota, berarti kalian harus cari satu orang lagi."

"Tapi kami ingin mengajukan ini terlebih dahulu pada ketua sebelum kami mendapat seorang anggota lagi."

"Kalau belum ada lima, berarti tidak ada izin. Kalau tidak ada izin, berarti aku juga tidak akan mengizinkan." Tegas Gakupo sambil meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Mereka berempat terdiam sejenak.

"Karena itulah kenapa kami datang kesini. Kami datang bukan hanya menyerahkan selembar proposal itu." Kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum kecil. Gakupo yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, termasuk Kaito, Len, dan Piko.

"Apa maksudmu?"

SRAAAKKKK

Sebelum Yuuma mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, terdengar suara pintu yang digeser oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink terurai panjang dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat 'sexy' itu sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal plus marah. Gadis itu adalah Luka Megurine, berbeda kelas dengan Gakupo tapi dia juga masuk OSIS. Apalagi dia adalah wakil ketuanya, jadi dia terpaksa bekerja sama dengan Gakupo.

"HEI BANCI TERONG!" teriak Luka dengan wajah kesalnya itu. Mereka –kcuali Gakupo- hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar kalimat itu, sedangkan Gakupo hanya menganga dan menahan rasa malunya.

"Lu-luka sayang, jangan katakan hal di depan mereka dong! Aku kan malu.."

"Siapa peduli? Lagipula siapa yang kau panggil 'sayang'? Aku ini belum jadi pacarmu tahu!"

"Heeee belum? Berarti Luka sayang bakalan jadi pacarku dong?" goda Gakupo dengan senangnya, terlihat efek 'love-love' di sekitar Gakupo.

Luka yang muak melihat tingkah Gakupo langsung menendang Gakupo ke dinding sampai dindingnya retak, Gakupo hanya bisa merintih dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya plus wajahnya yang agak bonyok. Mereka –kcuali Luka dan Gakupo- hanya bisa jawdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan Luka terhadapnya.

"Dengar ya banci terong bin mesum! Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengikatmu di rel kereta dan membiarkanmu tergeleng!" teriak Luka.

"A...ahh... Lu...Luka...ja...hat..." Gakupo hanya bisa bicara dengan keadaan setengah sadar, sementara Luka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil berkata "Hmph!"

"Karena itu jangan banyak tingkah dan cepat bekerja! Apa kau tidak lihat masih banyak lembaran yang harus kau kerjakan, dan kau masih saja main-main. Karena itulah aku muak bekerja sama denganmu. Atau lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri jadi wakil ketua.."

"Jangan dong, Luka. Kan sayang, kita sebentar lagi lulus jadi kita akan terbebas dari pekerjaan ini. Jadi kumohon, tetap bantu aku disini!" seru Gakupo yang sudah bangkit dan sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan malas-malasan dan cepat kerja! Aku akan pergi keluar dulu karena ada urusan, jadi permisi." Kata Luka seraya berjalan ke pintu seakan-akan mengabaikan mereka berempat yang sweatdrop melihat pertunjukan _drama comedy_ yang diperankan Luka dan Gakupo (lagipula itu bukan peran, tapi emang kenyataan -_-').

"Gadis yang sangat menyeramkan.." bisik Len dan Piko.

"Hei, jaga bicara kalian! Meskipun dia menyeramkan, tapi dia adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan paling seksi yang pernah kutemui tahu!" seru Gakupo seakan-akan dia mendengar bisikan Len dan Piko.

'Cinta itu buta ya..' batin Len dan Piko sambil menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan aneh. Yuuma pun lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Jadi bagaimana ketua?" Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

Gakupo kembali duduk di kursinya dan kembali menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya kalau kalian juga belum diizinkan oleh pihak sekolah."

Kaito, Len, dan Piko menunjukan ekspresi putus asa.

"Kalian hanya tinggal mencari satu orang lagi, apa susahnya?"

Yuuma menyadarinya lalu mendekati sebuah meja yang berada di hadapan Gakupo.

"Kalau cuma satu orang, itu tidak susah kok. Kami juga tidak perlu mencarinya jauh-jauh."

Mereka semua hanya bisa memandang Yuuma dengan heran.

"Bagaimana kalau ketua sendiri yang bergabung dengan kami?" Yuuma meletakkan tangan kanannya di sakunya dan tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya di atas meja Gakupo yang membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan (Author: woi ini bukan yaoi! .). Kaito, Len dan Piko seketika terkejut mendengarnya. 'Emangnya bisa membujuk ketua OSIS untuk gabung semudah itu?' batin mereka.

"Hah? Bergabung ya? Maaf saja tapi-"

"Sudah kuduga senpai akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi aku dengar senpai suka bermain drum akhir-akhir ini, sama seperti Megurine-san."

Gakupo terkejut 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batinnya.

"Aku tahu senpai bermain drum karena Megurine-san suka memainkannya, bukan. Apalagi alasan senpai kalau bukan itu.."

Gakupo hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Kaito, Len dan Piko penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuma selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ketua kau mau ikut? Kalau tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa.." jelas Yuuma lalu mengeluarkan _smile devil_ nya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. "Yang jelas kalau senpai menolak, aku akan memberitahu semua orang kalau senpai suka menyimpan foto-foto dan video mesummu yang berjumlah sekitaran lebih dari 100 file dan menyebarkannya. Selain itu aku menyimpan banyak sekali foto dimana kau melihat gadis seksi yang berada di sekitarmu dengan tatapan mesummu itu." Yuuma menunjukan foto-foto buktinya pada Gakupo, dan membuat Gakupo kaget setengah mati.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia itu _stalker_?' batin mereka bertiga dengan tatapan takut.

"Ba...bagai...mana... ka...kau... tahu... se...mua... itu?!" kata Gakupo dengan gagapnya.

"Tenang saja senpai, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya selama senpai masuk klub kami. Tapi kalau kau menolak, justru aku akan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana? Mau memilih masuk klub Light Music tanpa ada yang tahu aibmu sebenarnya, atau justru kau menolak dan memilih untuk aibmu disebarkan ke seluruh siswa disini? Aku tak peduli kalau OSIS disini tercoreng dan kau akan dihabisi Megurine-san seperti tadi." Jelas Yuuma dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Begitulah Yuuma, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginanya terwujud. Bisa dikatakan egois memang, tapi itulah yang terbaik untuknya.

Gakupo langsung terbangun dari kursinya "Ja-jangan dong! Aku tidak mau reputasiku sebagai ketua OSIS disini hancur, a-apalagi kalau dibenci Luka setengah mati. Aku lebih baik tidak makan terong selama sebulan daripada dibenci Luka untuk selamanya!"

'Emang dia udah membencimu kali..' batin Kaito dan Len dalam hati.

Yuuma pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Jadi? Mau gabung atau tidak?"

"Ba-baiklah. Selama aku bergabung dengan klub kalian, aku akan berusaha membagi waktuku agar tidak bentrok dengan jadwal OSIS ku." Jawab Gakupo dengan pasrah. Memang dia tidak begitu berniat, tapi apa boleh buat. Bukan hanya reputasinya yang hancur tapi dia mungkin bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Luka untuk selama-lamanya, pikirnya.

Yuuma mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya dan mengacungkan jempol pada Kaito, Len, dan Piko. Mereka membalas acungan jempol Yuuma tapi dengan ekspresi aneh. 'Begitulah Yuuma.' Pikir Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tulis nama senpai disitu. Setelah ini kita akan mengajukannya pada Kiyo-sensei karena kita sudah punya lima anggota." Jelas Kaito mendekati Gakupo. Gakupo hanya bisa pasrah dan menuliskan namanya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Kalau gak ikhlas, aku benar-benar akan menyebarkan seluruh aibmu, lho." Ejek Yuuma yang membuat Gakupo berubah pikiran.

"I-iya, iya, aku ikhlas."

Setelah Gakupo selesai menuliskan namanya, dia langsung menyerahkan lembarannya pada Kaito.

"Jadi kapan kita dapat ruangannya nih?" tanya Len tidak sabar.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau klub kalian sudah disetujui sensei."

"Bukan klub kami, tapi kita kan?" goda Yuuma.

"Ya terserah kalian."

Kemudian mereka semua langsung menuju ke ruang guru. Gakupo yang mau tidak mau harus ikut bersama mereka, tanda bukti kalau dia ikut bergabung. Setelah sampai, seperti biasa mereka mengetuk pintu dulu dan memberi salam pada guru-guru di dalamnya. Kaito lalu langsung menyerahkan lembarannya pada Kiyoteru yang sedang duduk santai sambil minum kopi di kursinya. Setelah ia cek semua isi yang ada pada lembarannya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berlima.

"Ini sudah cukup. Klub kalian akan resmi didirikan."

"Benarkah?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk "Dan kau Gakupo selaku ketua OSIS, siapkan beberapa fasilitas yang dibutuhkan dalam klub ini."

"Baik sensei."

"Tunggu, sebelumnya apakah sensei mau menjadi pembina kami? Klub kami tidak akan berdiri tanpa adanya seorang pembimbing dan pembina."

"Hmm bagaimana ya?"

"Kumohon jadilah pembimbing kami!" seru Len sambil memohon.

"Kami akan menuruti semua perkataan sensei!" Piko juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pembimbing kalian."

Mereka semua –kecuali Kiyoteru- bersorak-sorak ria, yang membuat guru-guru disekitarnya beralih pandangan pada mereka semua. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang akan ditempati mereka untuk latihan klub. Kunci yang dipegang Gakupo pun segera ia masukan ke lubang kunci dan memutarkannya, dan terbukalah pintu itu setelah ia geser. Ruangan yang sungguh luas dan besar, cukup untuk menyimpan beberapa alat musik. Meskipun lantainya agak sedikit berdebu karena ruangan itu sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Sebelumnya ruangan ini dipakai oleh klub Musik Klasik, tapi karena kekurangan anggota klub itu dibubarkan. Klub itu bubar sejak aku masih kelas 1, jadi sudah dua tahun kurang ruangan ini tidak terpakai lagi." Jelas Gakupo panjang lebar dan dijawab dengan kata 'oh' oleh Kaito, Yuuma, Len, dan Piko.

"Wah ruangan yang sangat luas, bahkan ruangan ini dikatakan cocok sebagai ruang kelas daripada ruang klub, benar kan Piko?" seru Len sambil memerhatikan sekitar.

"Benar sekali." Piko pun menjawab.

"Kalau ruang kelas, menurutku ini masih kurang besar." Jelas Yuuma.

Setelah merasa puas melihat keadaan ruangan itu, mereka pun segera membersihkannya lalu mengisi ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa alat musik seperti gitar, bass, keyboard, dan drum. Mereka juga tidak lupa menambahkan standmic, mic, speaker aktif, dan beberapa kabel penyambung sebagai pelengkap. Mereka juga menambahkan sebuah kursi sofa panjang yang entah darimana asalnya agar mereka bisa beristirahat setelah latihan, tentu saja dengan sebuah meja.

1 jam pun berlalu~

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Yuuma sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Sebelum kita mulai, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dulu siapa ketua dan wakil ketua klubnya?" tanya Len.

"Wah, ide bagus." Seru Piko.

"Aku tak akan mengajukan diri. Aku kan sudah jadi ketua OSIS." Kata Gakupo sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ah siapa yang mau mengajukanmu jadi ketua klub, kau diajak bergabung saja susah." Jelas Len sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya.

"Kau juga sama, Len. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dia." Jelas Yuuma.

Kaito dan Piko hanya tertawa sementara Len menutupi malunya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kalau ketua sih, aku lebih memilih Kaito." Kata Yuuma sambil menunjuk Kaito.

"Eh tunggu? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang awalnya dapat ide membuat klub sendiri."

"Tapi kan kau yang mengajukan klub Light Music ini."

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap memilihmu."

"Mending kau saja."

"Kau saja."

"Kau."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Hey sudah sudah, daripada bertengkar mending kita tentukan siapa yang paling banyak memilih dia, maka dialah yang harus jadi ketua." Ujar Gakupo.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu siapa yang memilih Kaito-senpai, acungkan tangannya." Kata Piko lalu mereka semua –kecuali Kaito- mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oke, turunkan. Lalu siapa yang memilih Yuuma-senpai, acungkan tangannya." Lalu mereka semua –kecuali Yuuma- mengacungkan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Kalian bertiga dari tadi mengacungkan tangan, emang sebenarnya siapa yang kalian pilih sih."

"Kalau aku sih dua-duanya juga boleh." Kata Len.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Ya ampun, bagaimana selesainya kalau kalian tidak pilih salah satu!" Yuuma mulai kesal.

"Begini saja, kalian suit batu, gunting, kertas. Siapa yang kalah dia harus jadi ketua klubnya. Bagaimana?" usul Piko yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Len dan Gakupo.

"APAAA?!" teriak Kaito dan Yuuma bersamaan.

"Hey cepatlah mau tidak? Hari sudah sore, kalian masih mau tetap disini sampai malam?" kata Len sambil menunjuk ke sebuah jendela yang terlihat pemandangan langit berwarna oranye.

Kaito dan Yuuma pun pasrah lalu melakukan suit. Sudah sepuluh kali mereka mengeluarkan suit yang sama, bahkan ketiga rekannya sempat ngantuk dibuatnya.

"Woi, buruan! Udah sore nih!" teriak Len.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan dong!" protes Yuuma.

"Kau sendiri yang ikut-ikutan!" protes Kaito masih mengeluarkan suitnya.

Saat suit yang ke-30 kalinya, Yuuma mengeluarkan batu dan Kaito mengeluarkan gunting. Yang artinya...

"Yes, aku menang!" Yuuma bersorak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Apa?!" balas Kaito tidak terima.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, Kaito lah yang akan jadi ketua klub. Untukmu Yuuma jangan senang dulu, meskipun kau tidak terpilih jadi ketua tapi kau akan menjadi wakil ketuanya." jelas Gakupo.

"APAA?!" teriak Yuuma sambil jawdrop.

"YEYYY, YUUMA AKAN MENJADI WAKIL KETUA!" sorak Kaito kegirangan. (Author: sampai segitunya mereka ogah jadi ketua -_-")

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai kegiatan klubnya besok. Semua kegiatan kami serahkan pada kalian, wahai ketua dan wakil ketua." Kata Gakupo lalu Len dan Piko pun mengangguk.

Dan kegiatan klub mereka hari ini pun berakhir dengan kegiatan yang sungguh gaje (?).

 **TAMAT**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku! YAYYYY! \\./ Maaf ya kalau fanficnya gaje bin aneh, soalnya karena aku newbie jadi masih rada-rada berantakan jadi Hikari minta kritik dan sarannya ya! ^_^. Oh iya ini cerita murni buatan Hikari-chan sendiri! Jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tempat (ya iya), dan tokoh (so pasti), Hikari minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Hikari-chan tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak karya orang lain. Jadi Hikari-chan butuh review dari kalian, wahai para readers! /\**


End file.
